warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecies and omens/The New Prophecy
Prophecies and omens are dreams and signs given by StarClan to leaders, medicine cats, and sometimes to other Clan members as well, to foretell the future and warn them about incoming events. This page lists prophecies and omens from The New Prophecy arc. Prophecies ''Midnight Darkness, Air, Water, and Sky :'Prophecy:' "Darkness, Air, Water and Sky will come together and shake the forest to its roots. Nothing will be as it is now, nor as it has been before." :'Sign:' Dream :'Interpreters:' Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt :'Meaning:' A cat of each Clan will travel to find a new home, shaking the Clans with their warning. ::'Reference:' ''Midnight ''Moonrise The Silver Cat :'Prophecy:' A silver cat will come, and rid the Tribe of Rushing Water of the dangerous mountain cat Sharptooth. :'Signs:' Signs of nature; pattern of the moonlight, shadows cast by the stones, sound of raindrops , a flash of silver fur in the pool :'Interpreter:' Stoneteller :'Meaning:' Feathertail, one of the journeying cats, drives a stalactite into Sharptooth’s body, sacrificing herself in the process. But at first, the Tribe of Rushing Water believed it was Stormfur. ::'Reference:' ''Moonrise ''Starlight Blood Will Spill Blood :'Prophecy:' "Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." :'Sign:' Dreams of a lake stained with blood :'Interpreter:' Leafpool :'Meaning:' The ''blood-related half-brothers, Hawkfrost and Brambleclaw, will meet in battle and spill blood; Hawkfrost is killed and his blood turns the lake's water red. ::Reference: Starlight Omens ''Midnight Fire and Tiger :'Omen:' A vision of a giant tiger leaping from flames :'Interpreter:' Cinderpelt :'Meaning': Brambleclaw ('Tiger'star's son) and Squirrelpaw ('Fire'star's daughter) would find a new home for the Clans, and unite them for the journey. Cinderpelt first misinterprets it, thinking it meant that the two cats presented a danger to the Clan, or to each other. ::'Reference:' ''Midnight Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing found outside of the medicine cat's den :Interpreter: Mudfur :Meaning: Mothwing, the former rogue, was fit to become a medicine cat apprentice. It was later revealed that Hawkfrost left the moth's wing outside of Mudfur's den so he could use Mothwing's medicine cat status to help him gain power. This made Mothwing stop believing in StarClan, but she was still a great medicine cat. ::Reference: Midnight ''Twilight Death and Danger :'Omen:' Sharp claws and teeth are glimpsed along with a voice whispering that death and danger are coming. :'Interpreters:' Littlecloud, Cinderpelt, and Barkface :'Meaning:' Badgers were going to attack the Clans, starting with ThunderClan, and many cats were going to die. ::'Reference:' ''Twilight ''Sunset Three Stars :'Omen:' A vision seen by Leafpool of three stars shining brighter than the others in the sky :'Interpreters:' Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Lionheart :'Meaning:' The three stars represented three cats Leafpool had yet to meet (most likely her coming kits) who would shape her destiny when she did meet them. [[Prophecies and omens/Novellas#Three Tiny Stars|This omen was also shown in ''Leafpool's Wish.]] ::Reference: Sunset Starry Pawprints :Omen: A vision of two sets of pawprints merging into a single path :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's destiny cannot be ceased by any cat. ::Reference: Sunset Brambles with Claws :Omen: A vision of the ThunderClan camp surrounded by high walls of bramble, with claws instead of thorns :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: 'The brambles surrounding the ThunderClan camp represent Brambleclaw, and that he would keep his Clan safe, meaning he was the rightful deputy for ThunderClan. ::'Reference: Sunset Two Stones :Omen: Two pebbles that looked different from the other pebbles were carried away by the stream :Interpreter: Mothwing :Meaning: Two things in RiverClan don't fit, and they need to be "swept away" like the dream Mothwing had. This omen is false, as it was later revealed that Hawkfrost forced Mothwing to make up that dream so RiverClan could get rid of Stormfur and Brook, because he is afraid that Stormfur will be chosen as deputy instead of him, sweeping away the power Hawkfrost hopes to gain in his Clan. :: Reference: Sunset Moth's Wing :Omen: A moth's wing getting torn off :Interpreter: Leafpool :Meaning: The omen reveals to Leafpool that Hawkfrost had torn off a moth's wing and put it outside the medicine cat's den so that his sister, Mothwing, could be the new medicine cat. :: Reference: Sunset Notes and references Category:Reference